Surf fishing is a popular recreational pastime. Although surf fishing is enjoyed by many, carrying all of the items necessary for surf fishing out into the surf can be difficult. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a surf fishing caddy that included a float body for supporting a cooler, a tackle box, a number of fishing rod holders, a fish retaining bag, and a number of tether rope attachment posts.